Afernis
by Silverfox16
Summary: Harry is looking for,now, missing Draco. What will happen when he finds him? has bars, obsessed ex, and something new about Harry. Lemon later on. Hope you like it and R
1. We meat again!

A/N: OK! So all I can say is I don't own any of these characters or the actual Harry  
Potter so please don't sue me because I can tell you right now I am very, very poor.  
  
Shira: Yeah. Tell me about it. Really you don't even have to try. The lawyer would cost you more then you would get from her.  
  
A: Oh hush Shira!! You really are a pain. Why do I still put up with you? Huh? Tell me.  
  
Shira: because you love me and because I give you inspiration to write.(said in childish voice)  
  
A(in thought): Well you are right about the inspiration (Shira streaks in happiness), but I don't love you that's Kurama's and Hiei's job not mine.  
  
Shira: WHAAAAAAAAA!!!! how could you do this I thought we were friends. WHAAA!!!!  
  
A(hiding under umbrella): Geez Shira stop with the water works(Shira continues crying) OK, ok I give I am sorry for saying all the mean stuff. Now could you stop?  
  
Shira: OK.  
  
A: Oi, oh well. SO ON WITH THE STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT,  
  
_**So, we meet again!  
**_  
It was one of those nights when he decided to go out, get really drunk, faint, at home of course, and have sweet dreams about him. That was the kind of night the famous Harry Potter prepared him self for.  
  
It was about three months after the war, Voldemort was defeated, and the magical world was finally moving on. Now people walked the streets at night with out worry for their lives, and more muggleborn witches and wizards found them self's in the crowd.  
  
Harry was happy for them. Happy that he was the one who could give them that freedom, but there was still something that was bothering him. It was small thing, yet it was so important to his life. And that was his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yes. As much as it sounded crazy, it was true. But mostly what bother Harry was why Draco was nowhere to be found. And that bothered him a lot. He knew the he was not captured by the ministry, because one Draco was not a death eater and two Harry had the complete list of all the people the ministry captured after the war and Draco's name was not on it.  
  
Harry made his mission to find him, but he didn't know where to start. And that's when it came to him that Draco mainly liked to party. So if he was still in the magical London, Harry would not have any problem to find him. And that was one of the reasons his late nights started.  
  
Harry crossed the street and entered the club called Serpent's lair. The music was loud inside with lot of heavy, sweaty bodies dancing to it. Harry made his way to the bar and waited for the bartender to stop flirting with the, what seemed like very drunk, girl and get to him.  
  
"Hey Harry. What it'll be tonight?" The bartender finally asked after the girl ran off to the restroom.  
  
"Hey Mo. It'll be the usual." Harry answered smiling.  
  
"Ok, one cold beer coming right up." Mo answered as he turned to get the drink. Harry picked this club, hoping that its high quality and partially its name would lure Draco to it. Knowing that Malfoys and Draco, even if he tried to deny it now, like high class places, it's their Slitherin nature. And Serpents lair was one of them. So he started coming here frequently especially when Mo told him that he has see someone that fitted Draco's description.  
  
"Here," Mo gave Harry his beer and asked,"so have you found your blonde beauty, or no such luck?" Harry turned to him after quickly scanning the room." Nope, haven't found him yet. Have you seen any one that looked like him?" Harry asked suspicion rising.  
  
"Welllll, now that you mention it, I might have seen someone that looked like your guy, but before I could ask his name he left." Mo answered.  
  
"What do you mean left?" Harry asked annoyed. "Exactly what I said. Just tock his drink and left." Mo answered but his eyes kept twinkling which made Harry believe that Mo knew more then he was letting on. Also it reminded him of Dumbledore's eyes when he knew something. "OK I know you know something extra so can you tell me?" Harry asked hopeful.  
  
"Darn!" Mo exclaimed playfully the asked, "how did you know?" "Simple. You had this twinkle in your eyes looked exactly like my Headmasters when he knew something the other didn't. Which was just about every bloody time?" Harry answered while taking a sip of his cold beer.  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Anyway all I can tell you is that person went that way and hasn't left the club yet." Mo said smiling at Harry's stunned face.  
  
"Wow. Wait how do you know he hasn't left yet? Since you flirt with just about every person who has boobs and blond hair," Harry asked.  
  
"Well I asked my buddy, Jason, by the door to look out for him if he leaves. And if he would Jason would come tell me the moment he would saw him leave," Mo answered proudly, with great smile on his face.  
  
"OH ok thanks I owe you and Jason big time if it's really him. So thanks and which way did he go again?" Harry asked hopefully. Mo laughed pointed to the far left of the club and said, "that way and don't worry about it, we're happy to help." "Thanks a bunch." Harry thanked again, grabbed his beer, and started to make his way through the crowd.  
  
When he reached couple tables at the back he stopped dead in his tracks. There he was, the very person he spend three months looking for, laughing with some other girls. " Probably he picked the up tonight, by the way they are, very badly must I say, trying to flirt with him. Ugh disgusting," Harry thought when suddenly something over took him making him think." How dare they? Those whores!! He's mine!!!!" But that part he did not know about because at the same time he thought, "oh well might as well let my self known"  
  
Harry moved closer to the table where Draco sat. When he reached it he said," Hello Malfoy long time no see."  
  
Draco first looked completely scared, startled, confused, and definitely ready to bolt at any time, all at once. But then a huge smile spread across his lips and he said, "true Potter long time no see." He looked at his company and then back at Harry asking "would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." Harry answered with pleasant smile on his face as he sat down.  
  
A/N: Ok people this is the first chapter hope u liked it. In the next chap we get to meat Draco's boyfriend or more like EX boyfriend. How will Harry react when he'll start to act very obsessive and possessive towards Draco in front of Harry? Will Harry walk away and leave Draco to the obsessed mind of his ex or will he stand and fight? Well all those answers are in the next chap. And if you really want to find out fast Review and I try to get it in ASAP. And trust me nice reviews do help. So please review. OK?  
  
Shira: Oh be quiet about the reviews. It's not like they will help in your case.  
  
A: Yeah they will!!! Please don't listen to her, and do review ok?  
  
And I'll write ASAP  
  
Draco enters: NO you won't  
  
Harry fallows: Yeah I agree with Shira Draco you won't get on it.  
  
A: What you know what to prove you wrong I'll start on it now, but not before I'll cry my eyes on Kurama's and Hiei's shoulders. WHAAAA(runs of into Kurama's and Hiei's arms)  
  
Shira: oh well I might as well do this for her. (Turning to Draco and Harry) Hey, you two since you made her run away now you got to help me.  
  
(Both come closer to her)  
  
Draco: Ok so what do we have to say? (Shira give each a paper with what they are to say)  
  
Shira: ok lets get started.  
  
Shira, Draco, Harry: Thank you for reading this fic. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Harry(just finishing): to review!!!  
  
Shira: Harry you completely messed it up. How could you? Whaa (Runs of to Kurama and Hiei) Draco(looks after her): Women  
  
Harry: Tell me about it  
  
Shira and A: We heard that!!!! GRRRRR  
  
Harry: Run  
  
Draco: good idea  
  
(both run off while Shira and A chase them) 


	2. Three months!

A/N: Hey I'm back. Any one miss me?  
  
Shira: No one missed you  
  
A: That's not true. Loads of people missed me. Huh? Anyone?(crickets chirping)  
ok you won now leave me alone.  
  
(Shida and Alex enter)  
  
Shida: We missed you  
  
Alex: yeah any way ...  
  
A: My friends, my good, good friends (hugs them)  
  
Shira: ugh. Ok, ok so could you get on with the story?  
  
A (grumbling about annoying muses): Ok so this is the second chap. I still sadly do not own any of the characters so you don't have to sue me. In this chap you get to know what Draco was doing past the three months, also you get to meat his crazy ex boyfriend. Isn't that grand? Oh well,  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT, NOW ON WITH THE STORY,  
  
_**Three moths!**_  
  
"Sure, I guess ." Harry answered with pleasant smile on his face as he sat down.  
  
They chatted for about a hour about nonsense and political stuff mainly what went on in the ministry and outside it. To Harry's relief, both of the two girls left. One was asked to dance and the other left for the restroom about fifteen minutes ago and hasn't returned yet.  
  
"So, why have you been trailing me." Draco asked, startling Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was not trailing you, just merely looking for you. Plus you make it sound like I am some kind of dog" Harry answered, thinking of his godfather and his husband Remus.(Yes Sirius is alive and kicking, and he and Remus are married)  
  
"Right, so if you were merely looking for me then why have you kept coming just here. And don't try to deny it, because I saw you here more than once," Draco said, then mumbled, "just about every bloody day"  
  
"Actually why I kept coming here was because I know your personality and I know you love this place. It got it all class, and don't try to deny it," Harry said when he saw Draco open his mouth to protest, "and good music to party, Just the way you like it." Harry finished as he stared at Draco. He slowly studied his face. Curve for curve, wrinkle for wrinkle, though there almost were none. At that moment Harry agreed with every person who said that Draco as charming and beautiful, because he truly was.  
  
When his eyes fell on Draco's lips he got lost in his thought. " Hmm, those luscious lips, I ..." Harry stop the trait of thought there and thought to himself, "wait luscious lips? Where did that come from? Wha..."  
  
Harry was brought from his thoughts again when Draco said "Hmm speaking of music, would you like to dance?" "Sure, why not." Harry answered, and just as he stud up he collided with someone, who was clearly heading for that table. "Oomph," came out of Harry as he stumbled back into Draco, who luckily stopped him from falling to the ground.  
  
"Sorry I did not see you." Harry apologized to the person he bumped into. " Yeah, I can see that." said that person. Offended Harry was ready to strike back, but it was Draco who spoke. "Well next time it should be you watching people around you when you walk, then just me, Jake!" Draco spat at the person named Jake.  
  
"Draco, I..." "I don't wanna hear it Jake. Just leave me alone and get a life," Draco cut him off, "and you," he grabbed Harry's hand and tugged on it to follow him as he finished "come on lets dance."  
  
They danced through couple of songs before returning to their seats. "So who was that guy? Jake was his name?" Harry asked as he ordered another beer from the extremely annoying waitress.  
  
"Yeah his name's Jake. Actually he's my ex." Draco answered while taking a sip of his drink and ordering another. "Your ex?" "Yeah my ex. And if haven't figured by now I'm bi" Draco said hanging his down suddenly finding the patterns in the table very interesting.  
  
"Oh, but why broke up with him? He seemed really hot, from what I saw and felt." Harry commented, receiving a shock look from Draco. "What?" Was all Draco could manage to choke out. "Oh yeah I forgot you weren't around when practically the whole wizarding found out I was bi." Harry said, laughed at the fish out of water Draco gave him.  
  
"But how? I mean w-when, a-a-and w-w-with whom?" Draco asked stuttering terribly. "To answer, we got caught, it happened after Voldemort was defeated, and it was Zabini." "Blaize?" Draco asked completely shocked. " How far did you get? Huh?" He asked with smug grin on his face.  
  
"Not far at all," Harry informed him, "actually we got caught just as he was taking my shirt off. Huh, now that I think about it I really don't know hat possessed me to that. I must have been under something, cause I swear I thought it was..." "Who?" Draco asked curios. "Never mind it was no one in particular. Any way I really must have been under something." Harry said while in thought.  
  
"Of course you were under something, "Draco said with amusement, "Blaize has a tendency to that. He uses this potion, which he slips into a persons drink making them think they are with their lover. Then he shag's them and leaves them somewhere, in school it was by the door to the hospital wing, and when they wake they think they just got really drunk and slept with him just because of that. Completely unaware to what really happened." Draco finished slightly sad. "Wait, how do you know about it?" Harry asked. " Because Blaize told me about it, also he tried it on me once, because he hand got laid for a while back then, and he found me rather interesting at that time. But luckily I have this spell on me to prevent anything like that happen to me." Draco quickly added as he something dangerous come to Harry eyes but remedially disappear. "OH that's good," Harry said thinking off the best ways to torture and kill Blaize once he would get his hands on the man.  
  
"So you still haven't told me why did you broke up with that fine ex of yours" Harry said taking a drink of his beer. "Well he got a bit obsessive..." "a bit?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows, taking another swing of his beer.  
  
"Ok. Never mind A lot obsessive, possessive, and somewhat dangerous." Draco finished taking a sip of his own drink. "Dangerous? It seemed you had him intertwined around his finger?" Harry asked. "Oh, I didn't meant dangerous to me but the people I talked to mostly the guys of my company, and definitely the ones who had the tendency to stare." Draco explained. " really so now I have to keep a look out on back? Because I don't mind staring." Harry said with a devilish smirk.  
  
"You wish Potter, you wish." Draco said with a smirk of his own. "Yeah you're right I do wish, but I know I ain't getting nothing so it really doesn't matter," Harry said nonchalantly "You said he was possessive and obsessive, what you meant by that?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." Draco said but after Harry's clueless face he began to explain. "You see he wasn't like that at first. When I met him he seamed nice but later he got really aggressive against my friends and/or anyone who I talked to, as I said before, but then he decided to beat the living shit out of this guy who just said 'hi' to me and shock my hand while looking at me. That's was the main reason I broke up with him but he still continued to show up where ever I was or send me stuff like stuffed animals, flowers, and various things asking me to return to him..." "I think this sweet," Harry interrupted "Yeah it is, but only when there are no obsessive letters to go with them saying how he missed me, of that about the stuff I did on regular day basis. Then he started stalking me in clubs and pleading me to get back with him, but I told him I would not because I liked someone different. Reason number two why I broke up with him. That's when he called me a whore, saying that I was cheating on him with that person, but that was not true. And that was the last straw, so I told him to get lost, just like you saw me to do when he encountered us before, and I am sorry about that." Draco finally finished looking at the table.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you got psycho ex. "Harry said trying to put some light on the matter. When Draco didn't budge he nudged him with his elbow saying, "I'll bet you that somewhere out there I got a crazy fan who's really jealous of you right now for me talking you, so will you protect me from them? Harry said and when Draco looked at him, he pouted, with puppy eyes, saying, "Pweeassee Dwaco?"  
  
That made Draco laugh whole heartedly, making Harry smile happily. Harry enjoyed that sound of Draco's laugh, when it wasn't an evil, menacing laugh, of course. And just loved the shining of the happy, amused, silvery eyes. "So what have you been up to these past three months, other the trying to get rid of a crazy ex?" Harry asked as their laughter died down.  
  
Draco tock a sip of his drink, quickly ordering a new one, before answering. "Nothing much. Just been taking care of some stuff that my father messed up. Had to take care of some documents. I also donated quarter of the Malfoy fortune to help out with the aftermath of the war, such as in what hospitals needed, or some people who everything during the war..." "That was you?" Harry asked astound. "Yeah that was me but I asked the no one knew where the money came from mainly because of the Weaselys."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "OH come one do you really think they would take the money if they where it, mostly from who it came from?" "Um, no I guess." Harry answered to him self. "That's right. Also I have been learning some new some stuff about my self and my family." "Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco was about to reply when a song came on and he just about squealed with excitement. Pulling onto Harry's sleeve like some kind giddy girl saying, "Come on we have to dance to this. Please?" He gave Harry his impossible-to-say-no-to puppy eyes and Harry fallowed him to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
There they were forced to be plastered to together, to which neither one of them protested. Draco had his hands above his head, while one of Harry's encircled his waist, the other was raised too. Their bodies moved to the beat of the music. Their hips bumping and grinding together as the music over took them sending them into their own little world.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were getting cut up in the moment of sudden heat and arousal. Unfortunately the song was ending and so was their masked actions, but before it all really ended Draco whispered in Harry's ear, " So, so, so scandalous," and a move to leave.  
  
Harry caught Draco's hand before he left and pulled him to him saying, "there's more to dance to, my sweet," and began to slowly dance to the new slow song. Neither noticed the people around them moving to the side as they began to softly glow. Both completely content in each others arms, and yet again lost in another world of their own. When suddenly a hand clasped on Harry's shoulder pulling him away from Draco.  
  
Harry looked at the offender and immediately recognized him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snarled a familiar voice that belong to no other then Jake. "Um we were dancing. Is that a problem to you?" Harry asked with cool voice while pushing Draco protectively behind himself.  
  
"Yes it is a problem." Jake answered angry. "Well that is your problem not ours and I suggest that you leave before something bad happens. And leave Draco alone got it?" Harry said even more cooler then before, glaring Jake, daring him with his eyes to do something that would give Harry the excuse to hurt him or just hit him for what he did to Draco. After a while he felt tugging on his arm, which was Draco asking him if they could go somewhere else. Harry gave Jake last death glare and just when he was turning to Draco he felt someone hit him.  
  
Harry fell to the ground from the force up the punch, Draco immediately asking if he was all right, when they heard. "Don't ever try to hit on my boy..." Jake never got to finish because suddenly Draco yelling very, very pissed, "NO Jake I am not your boyfriend. We fucking broke up about two months ago. So get it through that thick skull of yours that I don't like you. I like..." "You whore!" Jake yelled as he moved his hand to punch Draco, but froze in midswing.  
  
Suddenly Harry was standing before Draco, green whirlwind of energy was swirling around him. Also it seemed the his eyes became darker, spiting out green fire. He was angry, "How dare you call Draco a whore?" Harry's suddenly godlike voice boomed through the club.(A/N: imagine gods in old legends, oh and if you're wondering every body is now staring at the crazy scene before them) "No one calls my loved one that," Harry said to Jake face as he came close to him, and next thing every one knew Jake was lying on the ground, unconscious, across the room.  
  
Harry turned and slowly walked to Draco, who was starring at him with wide eyes. He stopped before him and spoke, his voice no longer dangerously loud, but soft and loving, "I am sorry Draco, but no one can say that to you." He ran his fingers through Draco's soft lock before continuing, " please forgive me my sweet Dragon. My, finally found, treasure," and with that he fell forward, unconscious, into Draco's arms.  
  
.......

A/N: Ok that's for Chapter two and don't forget to review. Also I would like to thank all the reviewers who already reviewed this story. Thanks a bunch you really helped me and inspired me to actually write this chap. In the next chap you'll get to find out what's up with Harry, and who Draco secretly likes...  
  
Shira: They already know!  
  
A: I know but I still have to say this. Anyway you'll get to know who Draco likes, and I promise a LEMON. Now everyone on three yell YAY!!

One..Two..Three.. (crickets chirping)  
  
YAY!!(an old voice is heard somewhere in the far back)  
  
A(eye twitching): Ok that interesting  
  
But I must put up one disclaimer just in case Mis-teeq decides to sue me. So here it goes, I don't own the song Scandalous which was use in this story, even if it was just one line. So now that's done I would like to say 'good night I am of to sleep and see ya next time on Afernis' TTFN! Love ya all and please review!


End file.
